


Last Resort

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A confession followed by a most important question.





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to write anything long tonight, so I wroite tomorrow's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge today. This is day #14: 100 Word Drabble. I won't be adding to this as I think it pretty much explains itself. Any mistakes you find are my own as this was not beta read. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #14 100 Word Drabble  
> Prompt: Door, Silver, Last Resort, "Fine, you want the truth? It meant nothing to me, absolutely nothing." (Courtesy of starrnobella)

Opening the door, Pansy paused to call over her shoulder as her anger got the best of her. "Fine, you want the truth? It meant nothing to me, absolutely nothing." Swallowing back the tears she knew were to come, Pansy stormed out of the flat, the door clicking shut behind her.

As a last resort, Harry ran after her, throwing open the door and calling out. "Pansy! Hold on!"

She paused, her shoulders tense as she waited for him to speak.

Reaching into his pocket, he extracted the vintage silver ring he'd purchased a few days ago. "Marry me, Pansy."


End file.
